User blog:Jane's sidekiller/Clefable's Nightmare
You see I was just a 12 year old boy. I loved the first Pokemon game I ever got "Pokemon LeafGreen Version", I and wanted to play the origanal "Pokemon Green Version". I went on Ebay to see if there was any on there. I did see one within my personal spending buget. As a matter of fact it was below my spending budget. It was only $2.50. I was expecting an origanal version of Green to cost a bit more, but I didn't question it. The shipping was free and the person lived in the same state as I. It'd take 12 hours to reach me, so I said,"What the hell" I ordered it and it came the next day. I about knocked over my dad running out the door when I seen the U.P.S guy putting the package in the mailbox. I went outside, grabbed it, and came back in side. I opened the box, to find the game in a plastic baggy, and a note on top of it. It read "Enjoy Clefable!" I wondered why it said that, but I didn't mind. I ran up stairs, and grabbed my GameBoy Advance (Note: NOT GameBoySP), then ran back down stairs. I quickly grabbed the game, shoved it in the slot, and turned the GameBoy on. As usual the GameFreak logo popped up, then the starting screen showed up. As usual the options NEW GAME and CONTINUE were there. I chose the new game option, and instead of prof.Oak showing up, explaining the Pokemon universe, a Cleffa showed up on the screen. It just stood there staring at me for a bit before making a motion, I didn't even know was possible for the GameBoy to make. The Cleffa made a fluid hand signal to the right of the screen. A Clefairy came from the right of the screen, patted the Cleffa on the head, and the Cleffa ran off to the left part of the screen. I vanished from my visiblility. The Clefairy started to say,"Clefable, Clefable, Clefable!!!" Which was odd because a Clefairy should say Clefairy, not Clefable. The Clefairy held up a Pokeball and dropped it. Prof.Oak cameout of the Pokeball. His left arm was gone, and he had bandages on his forehead. He started crying,"HELP, HELP, oh please HELP Kyle, HELP" My heart skipped a beat, becasue this odd Pokemon game knew my name. I was officially freaked out. The Clefairy put Prof.Oak back in the Pokeball and smiled. The screen went black, then I was controlling Red in his room. "Uh, finally the game begins" I thought. I walked down stairs expecting to see my mother, but it was empty. Litterly nothing in the room. I walked outside, and everything seemed normal. Blue's hous was there, the Lab. I walked into the Lab, and as usual Prof.Oak was there with the three Pokeballs on his little table. Blue was there to. Instead of introducing himself and Blue, he just said,"Pick a Pokeball" So I went to the table expecting a CHARMANDER, BULBASAUR, and a SQUIRTLE to be on the table. Exept when I went to see the Pokemon there was a CLEFABLE, JIGGLYPUFF, and a Pokemon who's name was SHADOW. It didn't look like much though. All it was, was a Pure black Cefable with red eyes, and demonic horns on top of it's head. As a curious 12 year old I picked Shadow. The game didn't give the option to name it. I probably wouldn't of named it anyway, I mean there are very little badass names like Shadow. Prof.Oak looked at me, then at Blue and said,"Let you two fight" All of the sudden it went to a battle screen. Blue sent out a Clefable, and I sent out my Shadow. My moves were: CURSE, SHADOWBALL, HYPERBEAM, and HAIL. I didn't even know that a Dark type could learn an Ice type move. When the battle started I used Hail. It didn't affect me, for some reason, but it K.O.ed the Clefable. Blue payed up and ran out the lab. I walked out of the lab, but everything was black. The towns people were there, but they had pure red eyes. All of the sudden the light came back, and my Shadow popped out of my backpack. It used Shadow Ball on me and, killed me. It then looked at the screen, as if looking at me. I jumped to the screen, and I screamed, and dropped the GameBoy. I went to pick up the GameBoy, but I noticed that I wasn't in my house. I looked around. It looked like I was in a hospital. My mom jumped up, suprised that I up. I asked where I was. She said,"You were on that game for 34 years" Category:Blog posts Category:Horror